The Chronicles of Naruto Namikaze
by sharinganshinigami
Summary: Naruto's Parents are still alive and Sasukes' clan and brother aren't dead. With the Kyuubi still in Narutos' mother, a portion of his chakra is not used to restrain the Kyuubi. What else is different in this world? Read to find out!


Hey everyone, this is a story about life with Naruto's parents still alive, and Sasuke's clan still alive. I'm not saying this is how it would go if everyone was still alive, it's just a story, for fun. Thanks and hope you enjoy!

"Naruto, hey Naruto," he heard a kind gentle voice calling him, "its time to wake up." Naruto had no intention of getting up, the blanket was so warm, the bed was so comfortable, and the drapes were still closed. It was not a time to be awake.

Then that kind and gentle voice turned to one of aggression, "I said wake up!" she yelled as she smacked her fist into the top of Naruto's. He jumped up and whined, "Mom! What was that for?" he said facing a woman with long red hair and a kind expression.

"Well you weren't waking up so I had to do something, but… You did look pretty cute while you were asleep," she grabbed Naruto's check and the pestering began, "Oh my Naruto! He looks just like his father! I can't imagine a girl that wouldn't want him!"

"Cut it out," he barked, slapping the hand off his cheek.

She giggled a little and said, "Anyway breakfast is ready, come eat before you are late for your graduation day at the academy," she said turning and walking out of his room. Naruto rubbed the sore spot on his for a moment and smiled. He thought for a moment what it'd be like not to have parent's and then dismissed the idea as completely ludicrous. He changed into his orange clothes and walked to the dinning room where his father Minato greeted him, sitting down in his Hokage outfit while his mother was just putting the put of food on the table.

"Good morning Mom, Dad," he said greeting them with a kind smile and sat down on a chair at the table.

"Good morning Naruto," He said returning the smile, "are you excited about your graduation from the academy?"

Naruto jumped on the table in excitement and bragged, "Just you wait old man! This is my first step in taking over your spot as Hoka-" a pot came flying from the kitchen and smacked Naruto straight in the head. He wobbled for a moment before slipping and falling on to the ground semi- unconscious

Kushina barked, "How many times do I have to tell you, do not get on the table!"

"S-Sorry…" Naruto said still not exactly conscious.

-Scene change-

Sasuke walked from his room to the dining room, where he saw his mother and father sitting at the old Japanese style dinning room table.

"Good morning mother and father," he said as he bowed to show them respect.

His mom smiled in return to Sasuke's comment but his father, Fugaku, leader of the Uchiha clan, ignored it and continued to eat the food in front of him.

Sasuke began to make his way for the door when his mother said, "You're leaving? Don't you want to eat? It is your graduation day, you should eat some food so you have enough energy."

Without looking back and almost in an agitated tone, Sasuke replied, "No thank you."

He took another two steps when, without looking at him, his father called, "Remember Sasuke, you are an heir to the Uchiha legacy, remember to not make us look like fools."

Though Sasuke was agitated by this remark, he didn't show it, and replied, "Yes father."

He opened the sliding door to his house, stepped out, and then shut it. He let out a breath of agitation and began to walk toward the academy.

-Scene Change-

As he was walking, hands in his pockets, maintaining his cool composure, down a abandoned dirt street with a wood fence on his left and right, he saw someone. Someone who was wearing mostly orange, and had blonde spiky hair, and was leaning with is back against a fence. When he saw this person, he wore a scornful mug for an expression, as did the other boy. The boy walked up to Sasuke and stood directly in front of him.

"Naruto," Sasuke stated.

"Sasuke," Naruto replied.

They both just stood there, holding that extremely dense atmosphere until both the boys couldn't hold it anymore. They both began to laugh, holding their stomachs like their kidneys where going to fall out.

Wiping a tear away from his eye, Sasuke said, "Hey Naruto, you ready to graduate today?"

"You know it!" Naruto replied as they fist bumped.

The boys begun to walk side-by-side toward the academy.

"Where's Itachi at today?" Naruto asked.

"Some Anbu mission. I wish he were here. Having him at breakfast makes the atmosphere at lot less stressful, but because he wasn't here I skipped out," Sasuke said as his stomach growled.

Sasuke drop his head and let out a sigh and Naruto let out some laughter at his friend's pain.

"And to make matters worse I have to deal with all the annoying attention that comes with being an heir to the Uchiha clan," Sasuke said irritably.

"Yeah that does suck," Naruto, said trying to hold back is laughter.

"How do you do it?" Sasuke asked.

"Do what?" Naruto replied.

"Well, you are the 4th Hokage's son after all yet it seems like no one knows you, how do you keep the attention off you? I've been holding back a lot of my abilities to make it seem like I'm another ordinary ninja but it doesn't seem to be working. So, how do you do it?"

"Well, like you I hold back my abilities as well, but other than you, only a few people know that I'm the Hokage's son, and to avoid the problem you're having right now, I had my last name on the Academy registration form as Uzamaki instead of Namikaze."

"Oh, you took your mom's last name?" he said dropping his head in defeat, "It seems no matter what I did, having this fate was inevitable."

"Awe you'll be fine, we'll get through this together!" Naruto exclaimed as he patted his friend on the back. Somehow, Sasuke wasn't to reassured by this, and held his expression toward the ground.

-Scene Change-

"Alright Class," Iruka called standing in front of all his seated students, "Today we start the final exams. The exam will be on the clone Jutsu. Once your name is called, proceed to the test room to begin."

-Scene Change-

"Alright Naruto, let's see what you can do," Iruka said sitting next to Mizuki, "Let's see what you got," Iruka said offering a smile.

"You got it Iruka-Sensei," he put bot his middle and index fingers, from both hands in a cross shape and chanted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Both the teachers' vision was impaired as cloud of smoke appeared in the room. When it disappeared, there were four Naruto's standing with a big grin on their face.

Both the other Ninja were stunned, "Naruto," Iruka exclaimed, "That wasn't Clone Jutsu, those were solid shadow clones. How'd you do that?"

Naruto's grin of pride turned to one of nervousness, he nervously scratched the back of his head and said, "Well… I may have taken a slight look of the hidden leaf secret scroll-"

"You did what!?" Iruka barked as he moved across the room and connected his fist to the back of Naruto's head, "Of all the irresponsible, outrageous and… Well, you still preformed it excellently so I have no choice but to pass you," his annoyed look turned into a big smile, "Congratulations! You pass!"

"Really!? Thanks Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto wrapped his arms around Iruka for a moment, and then he grabbed his headband off the pile on the table and stormed out of the room.

"That kid is something else," Mizuki said with a half smile.

"He sure is," Iruka replied.

-Scene Change-

All the new graduates were standing outside, discussing all the cool things that they were going to do in the future and how cool it was they were ninja.

Naruto and Sasuke gently collided fist.

"Can you believe it Sasuke, we're Genin. I'm one step closer to becoming Hokage!"

"By the way Naruto, why do you want to become Hokage?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've wondered for a while now, why are you obsessed with becoming Hokage?"

Naruto thought for a moment, like he was trying to put together the best explanation. Once he finished, he began, "Well, it's the same reason I don't want anyone knowing I'm the fourth Hokage's son, I want to be known for one of my accomplishments, not the accomplishments of somebody else!"

Sasuke looked a bit impressed, "Wow Naruto, I never thought you were so humble,"

"Hehe, yeah, anyway, we get put on teams in two days, how awesome would it be if we were on teams?"

"Tch, well you might just hold me back…" Sasuke said a bit arrogantly with a playful smile.

"Yeah?" Naruto said in a playful voice, and then put Sasuke in a headlock.

Both the boys began to laugh, but they were interrupted by the voice of a girl, "S-Sasuke?" She said very nervously and sheepishly.

Naruto looked confused and released Sasuke from his headlock. Sasuke scratched the back of his head and with some agitation replied, "What do you want Sakura?"

"I-Uh-Its jus- Here!" She bowed nervously and presented him a flower, he took it, and as soon as he had it, she turned and ran to a group of girls. They were silent for a moment, then, the girls began to _EEEEEEE _a loud screeching sound to which Sasuke cringed to.

"Another one of your admirers, eh?" Naruto said in a playful tone.

"Sh-Shudup!" He replied with his face slightly red.

-Scene Change-

"I'm Home!" Naruto shouted so everyone in his house could hear, but, to his avail, no one responded.

"Mom? Dad?" he called searching the apartment, when a white piece of paper caught his attention.

_**Dear Naruto,**_

_**Went out on a mission, be back in a few days, Minato will be late due to Hokage business.**_

_**Love, Mom**_

Naruto threw off his bag, kicked his feet up on the coach and let a breath of relaxation, dozed off and fell asleep.

-Scene Change-

Next day…

"Alright class, today I'm going to put you into squads!" He began saying names for the squads one through six, "Squad seven. Naruto Uzamaki. Sakura Haruno," Sakura looked a bit annoyed having a nobody like Naruto on her team, but Naruto's expression did not change, "Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke looked a bit annoyed to be on a team with Sakura, but was pretty elated that he was on teams with Naruto. He looked over at Naruto who gave him the thumbs up.

-Scene Change-

"He's late!" Sakura complained as Naruto was searching the halls from the class they were suppose to meet their new Sensei, "Naruto, just sit down!" she continued to complain.

"I don't want to! How come our Sensei is the only one who was late? The other groups already got to meet their Sensei," Naruto complained. He began setting up a chalkboard eraser to fall on the next person who opened the door with a big grin on his face. Sasuke just watched from one of the seats in the classroom.

"Naruto!" Sakura barked.

"That's what he gets from coming late!" Naruto replied jumping off the stool he used that gave him a boost to set up the eraser.

"Naruto, your asking for trouble," Sakura said but inside her head she thought, _CHA! I love stuff like this!_

"Our Sensei is a Jonin, an elite ninja, do you really think he'd fall for something like this?" Sasuke said finally speaking up.

"Yeah Naruto your so clueless," Sakura agreed.

They all heard steps from the hall, then someone opened the sliding door and the eraser fell on top of his spiky white hair. He was wearing a cloth that covered his nose down to his neck and his headband covered his left eye. He was wearing a leaf Jonin outfit.

He stood there for a moment, showing no reaction to what just happened.

"Ha look! It actually got him!" Naruto exclaimed in satisfaction to his prank.

"I'm sorry sensei, I told him not to," Sakura said, but she was really thinking _Cha! Perfect shot!_

Sasuke looked a bit annoyed with his lack of skill, _Pff, Is this guy really a Jonin?_

"Hmm," their sensei began, "My first impression to this group, your all a bunch of idiots."

They all dropped their heads in annoyance.

-Scene Change-

The trio sat outside as their new sensei sat across on short fence.

"Well," the sensei started, "Why don't you introduce yourself, let's start with… you on the right."

Naruto smiled and started, "My Name is Naruto Namik- Uzamaki! My dream is to become the Hokage so everyone in the village will recognize me!"

Sakura said hers, than Sasuke started, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't particularly like anything though I don't hat much either. My dream for the future is to become strong enough to beat two people," without looking, Naruto smiled, as they had agreed upon a all out fight between them some time in the future, and he could imagine who the other person was.

"Alright, good," their sensei said, "I'll tell you a little about me, my name is Kakashi Hatake. That's all I'll say. Now, be ready, you have your first mission tomorrow. Bring your ninja gear. Oh, and you better skip breakfast or you'll puke, and the chance you'll fail this is at least sixty-six percent," he said in an ominous tone.

"Wha-" Sakura said nervously, "What kind of mission?"

"It's a survival exercise, and if you fail, you'll be sent back to the academy," Kakashi replied.

"But-" Sakura began but was interrupted.

"Now, be at the training field at six o' clock AM, with your gear. And remember, don't eat breakfast."

-Scene Change-

The sun was barely shining over the mountain as team seven made their way to the field. They met in the middle of the field. Naruto and Sasuke looked ready to go, while Sakura looked exhausted. Two hours passed before Kakashi made it to the Genin.

"You're late!" Naruto barked.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path, I had to take the long way around," he said while hitting the top of a clock sitting on a tree stump, "There, its set for noon, your assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells," he said dangling two bells in front of the Genin team, "that's all there is to it. If can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those post," he said pointing at three tree stumps coming out of the ground around four feet, "and you'll watch me eat mine."

The three Genin had the same annoyed look on their face.

_So that's why he told us not to eat, _Sasuke thought.

"Wait," Sakura said, "there' s only two bells but there are three of us, why is that?"

"Well, that way at least one of you fails and will be tied to the stump. That one goes back to the academy." The moment after he finished, all three of the Genin's expression became very serious. None of them wanted to go without lunch, but even more so, they did not want to go back to the academy.

"You can use any weapon, including shuriken," Kakashi continued, "If you're not prepared to kill me, you might as well give up now."

"But those are dangerous sensei!" Sakura said.

"Sakura is right," Sasuke cut in, "they are bit dangerous, you sure you can handle it?" Sasuke said arrogantly, "You do realize whom your facing," he said with a confident smile.

"Oh yes, I'm very aware Mr. heir-to-the-Uchiha, but compared to the real heir, you are close too nothing," he said bitterly. Sasuke fell for the jab and was immediately upset and thought about how he was going to pound this guy into the dirt.

"Sasuke is right sensei," Naruto said, finally speaking up, "I mean, you couldn't even doge that eraser."

"Naruto Uzamaki, am I right?" Kakashi responded, "I didn't find much on you, but I have a good eye for talent, and I can tell, you'll never become Hokage with your weak skills. As far as I could tell, you're a loser." Naruto fell for the jab as well, as his expression was replaced to one of irritation, "As soon as I say start, you can begin"

The wind blew a gentle breeze, as the atmosphere grew heavy for the trio of Genin standing off against their sensei.

_Good, _Kakashi thought, _In order to see their full skill I had to take those jabs so they'd want destroy me, so why does the gaze of those two boys really have me on the edge? _

Sasuke and Naruto were eyeing their sensei, like pray eyeing their meal. Kakashi swallowed a lump down his throat as the nervousness in his stomach set in.

"Alright, begin!" he said and the three Genin Ninja all took of in different directions.

-Scene Change-

"Well, they understand the basics of hiding. They've hidden themselves pretty well," Kakashi said thinking out loud, "They're actually- wait, what?" he said being caught off guard by the two boys standing about 30 yards across from him. Naruto was eyeing him dead in his eyes and Sasuke was standing with one hand in his pocket, with a cocky half smile.

Kakashi was almost disappointed considering this amateurish, "What are you doing?" he said.

"Tch," Sasuke said, "sensei, you messed up. Having me as your enemy was already bad enough, but you went and made an enemy of Naruto to," His cocky look was replaced with a cold, dead stare, "You're going to regret that."

"Sasuke, he's mine," Naruto said never taking his piercing gaze off Kakashi.

"Tch, sorry Naruto he insulted me too, and I won't let him get away with that. We'll do it together," Sasuke replied bumping his fist with Naruto's.

Kakashi swallowed as a terrible feeling settled in his stomach.

"Let's go!" Naruto chanted as he begun to weave hand signs, "Wind Style: Air Torrent!" he chanted as a gale of stream erupted from his mouth and headed for Kakashi.

"What?! That's a B- Class jutsu , no way!" Kakashi said as his expression lit up into pure shock.

Sasuke threw shuriken into the stream of air as it aimed for Kakashi. He leaped to the left avoiding the attack unscathed, but he had no time to recover as Sasuke was coming in for an attack on the left, and Naruto ion the right. Their speed and teamwork really impressed and intimidated Kakashi. Sasuke threw a kick toward the throat and Naruto threw a right hook toward his head, but each was blocked by Kakashi's hands. Sasuke planted his left foot on the ground and attempted a sweeping kick, Kakashi jumped to avoid it. Naruto threw a side kick at him which connected to Kakashi's arms in attempt to block it, sending him back a few feet. He landed, whipping some sweat from his fore head.

"Wind Style: Air Torrent!" Naruto chanted shooting it toward the sky.

"What's he doing?" Kakashi said keeping his guard up.

Sasuke jumped into the stream of air, shooting him into the sky and above Kakashi.

"Fire style: Phoenix Fire Flower! " He Chanted as dozens of balls of fire erupted from his mouth and rained down from the sky at Kakashi. A worrying expression appeared on Kakashi's face as he vigorously dashed in different directions to avoid the barrage of fire. Once the barrage had ended and Naruto rushed in at blinding speed to attempt to catch him of guard, appearing straight in front of him. Kakashi, though worried, was able to keep up as Naruto's jump kick was blocked, Naruto then dashed to the right side of Kakashi throwing a his left knee which was then he parried with his right hand, pushing Naruto back and dashing back him self. Sasuke, landing next to Naruto, got ready for his next attack.

"These kids are fierce, they're at the least Chunin level, I better make sure I keep my

Guard up," Kakashi said thinking out loud.

"Let's go Naruto!" Sasuke cried out, and each boy ran to surround Kakashi, Sasuke taking left and Naruto Taking right. Naruto threw a shuriken, cutting a rope attached to a trap rigged with kunai, which was shot at Kakashi, he dashed left to avoid it, but Sasuke was quick and quickly appeared at the rear of Kakashi, in the air, he twisted his body and threw a kick at his face, Kakashi quickly turned around, blocking with both of hi fore arms, grabbing his leg in the process. Sasuke, with his leg still restrained, twisted his body to throw a punch, which was grabbed by Kakashi's other hand. Naruto took the opportunity to catch Kakashi off guard and moved with blinding speed, disappearing from where he was standing, and appeared on the left side of Kakashi, preformed and connected with a sweeping kick, causing Kakashi to release Sasuke and begin falling. Sasuke preformed a flip, connecting with his foot on Kakashi's chest, pressing him into the ground. A cloud of smoke appeared over Kakashi, once it cleared it revealed a log. Kakashi dashed back to create distance from the duo.

Kakashi began panting, "What's with these kids?"

Naruto and Sasuke were barley winded, they just stood there with disappointed looks on their face.

"That it?" Naruto said, "Is this really all the skill he has?"

"Tch, Naruto, how could you judge his skill when he hasn't even attempted a single attack?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Naruto replied, "Still, we shouldn't have taken an easy on him, if we went full power we could've already had the bells."

"Yeah but we don't want to kill him, but he seems a bit better than ordinary Jonin," Sasuke said.

"You're kidding!" Kakashi said murmuring to himself, "These kids are holding back?"

"We'll if we're not going all out, we should at least put more effort in Sasuke, I mean, it will be noon pretty soon," Naruto said.

"Hey kids!" Kakashi called, "I think I'll get serious now if you don't mind," he said arrogantly while taking a battle stance.

"Good," Sasuke replied, "It's about time."


End file.
